


"Making sure to be quiet while they're taking a nap"

by LayAria



Series: Prompt aléatoires [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's all
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Prompt : "Making sure to be quiet while they're taking a nap"Pairing : Bokuto x AkaashiWords : 1 066
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Prompt aléatoires [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	"Making sure to be quiet while they're taking a nap"

Bokuto releva la tête du calepin sur lequel il écrivait compulsivement. La page de publicité qui défilait à l’écran venait de sauver son poignet. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas nécessairement besoin de décrypter le jeu des autres équipes aussi attentivement qu’il le faisait, mais ses vieux réflexes de capitaines avaient la peau dure. Il savait que Miya et Sakusa devaient faire exactement comme lui. Leurs jours de repos n’étaient jamais _vraiment_ utilisés pour se reposer. Le volley était toujours présent dans leurs têtes, et dès que l’un d’eux se posait devant la télé, il finissait toujours par tomber sur un match et prendre des notes.

Un léger grognement le tira de sa relecture pensive, et il tourna stupidement la tête, presque étonné. Il avait oublié que Keiji était là ! Le jeune homme était tellement silencieux, et il avait été tellement absorbé par le match qu’il en avait oublié la présence de son colocataire et petit ami. Ce dernier était allongé sur le canapé contre lequel il s’était assis, un livre en main. Livre qui reposait désormais sur son torse, alors qu’Akaashi dormait profondément. Koutarou sourit. Un de ces sourires qui lui attirait toujours les moqueries de Kuroo et Miya. Un sourire qu’il savait dégoulinant d’amour et de vénération. Mais est-ce que c’était sa faute ?! Akaashi était juste… Juste… Parfait. Objectivement beau, adorable, intelligent, consciencieux… Il pouvait probablement dresser une liste de plusieurs pages de toutes les qualités du jeune homme.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, il déposa son calepin et son criterium sur la table en bois devant lui, avant de se lever, veillant à ne pas prendre appuis sur l’assise du canapé. Il ne voulait surtout par réveiller Keiji. Il savait à quel point son ancien coéquipier avait besoin de sommeil. Il se souvenait très clairement des premiers après-midis qu’il avait passé chez lui, les samedis ou les dimanches, pour travailler ou simplement regarder des matchs de volley. La première fois qu’il l’avait vu s’endormir en plein milieu d’un match opposant Nekoma à Shinzen, il avait été littéralement subjugué, et avait passé plus de temps à l’admirer qu’à réellement suivre le match. Ils n’étaient pas encore en couple, à ce moment-là, mais il avait déjà conscience de son crush. De son _immense_ crush. Alors forcément, avoir l’occasion de détailler le visage et le corps d’Akaashi sans avoir à s’inquiéter d’être vu et percé à jour, c’était quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

Ce dont il avait besoin maintenant, c’était d’un grand verre de jus d’orange. Et de manger quelque chose. Avec un peu de chance, il restait quelques gaufres… L’avantage d’être en colocation avec Tsukishima, c’était que le blond était foutrement doué en cuisine. Kuroo et Akaashi se débrouillaient aussi, il fallait être honnête, il était le seul qu’on ne pouvait pas laisser seul en cuisine, mais nom de Dieu, Tsukki et la pâtisserie, c’était quelque chose ! Une fois debout, il vérifia qu’il n’avait pas réveillé Akaashi, et il se dirigea vers la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds.

Le micro-ondes affichait seize heures, ce qui signifiait que Kuroo serait de retour d’ici une petite heure. Il faudrait qu’il pense à lui envoyer un message si Akaashi dormait toujours d’ici là, histoire qu’il ne déboule pas dans l’appartement en braillant. Certes, c’était surtout quelque chose qu’il faisait lui, mais il préférait encore prendre les devants. Il se faisait un devoir de protéger le sommeil de Keiji.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, il restait une assiette de gaufres, et il en prit deux avant de se préparer un verre de jus d’orange. La musique d’une publicité pour des pâtes instantanées lui parvint depuis la télévision, et il fredonna en rythme, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n’y avait pas à dire, ça faisait quand même du bien d’être de retour chez soi, sans avoir à se préparer pour repartir dès le lendemain. Il adorait le volley, il adorait être un joueur professionnel et il adorait son équipe, mais ces quelques jours de repos qu’il avait ici et là étaient plus qu’appréciable.

Aussi silencieusement que possible il se faufila dans le salon, son assiette de gaufres dans une main et son verre de jus d’orange dans l’autre. Akaashi dormait toujours. Il avait l’air tellement paisible… Il fallait être honnête, ce n’était pas comme si le jeune homme avait particulièrement l’air paniqué ou énervé en général, au contraire, mais lorsqu’il dormait ses traits étaient tellement détendus qu’il semblait beaucoup plus jeune. Bokuto se rassit silencieusement contre le canapé, son assiette posée à côté de son calepin, et il se tourna vers Keiji, sirotant lentement son verre de jus d’orange. Il pouvait sans problème passer des heures à le regarder dormir. Il avait probablement l’air d’un grand psychopathe, mais il s’en foutait pas mal. De toute façon, il n’y avait personne pour le prendre sur le fait, à part Akaashi lui-même s’il se réveillait, mais il avait l’habitude maintenant de voir le regard débordant d’amour de Koutarou.

La voix du commentateur sportif lui parvint soudain, et il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à l’écran, vérifiant que le set n’avait pas encore commencé. Ca allait être le deuxième, potentiellement donc le set décisif, quoique les deux équipes soient au coude à coude. Tout était encore possible, il avait vu des matchs se retourner à la dernière minute. Ecoutant distraitement les commentaires du journaliste sportif, il appuya sa joue contre l’assise en cuire du canapé, ses cheveux qu’il n’avait pas pris la peine de coiffer effleurant le flanc d’Akaashi. Hu, il connaissait ce livre… Il plissa sensiblement les yeux, essayant de déchiffrer le titre sur la couverture abimée. _Je suis un chat_. Oui, il avait dû lire ce livre au lycée, il s’en souvenait. En revanche, il n’était pas sûr de l’avoir jamais fini. Commencé, oui, pour sûr, mais il l’avait probablement oublié dans un coin de sa chambre pour ne plus jamais y retoucher. Akaashi l’avait probablement déjà lu, peut-être même plusieurs fois. Les livres, c’était son truc.

-Koutarou… marmonna soudain Akaashi. Le set a commencé…

Bokuto sursauta presque et leva les yeux vers le visage de Keiji. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et semblaient encore à moitié endormis, malgré ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Je t’ai réveillé ? murmura-t-il.

-Non…

Koutarou se réinstalla correctement, son calepin et son criterium en main, sans oublier d’embrasser furtivement les longs doigts du jeune homme derrière lui.

-Rendors-toi.

-Hm…


End file.
